wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Goo Goo Grief!/Transcript
Wubbzy:' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Goo Goo Grief!" Goo Goo Grief! (Outside) Birds: *Chirping* (Walden's house) *Door squeaks* Walden: Ah! What a beautiful day! *Clicks camera* (Inside) Walden: The chores are all done, the fossils dusted. The test tubes are all in a row, sparkling clean. *Clock chimes* Walden: And it's 3:00. That means it's time to play my hoopty-horn. *Inhales, tooting horn* *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: *Gasps* Hmm, what could that be? (Outside) *Door squeaks* *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: Hoof! Great Nebulan Orion! Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: What a strange creature. I've never seen anything like it. What's the matter? Why are you crying, very large animal? Goo Goo: Goo goo. Goo goo. *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: She's very sad. I wish I knew how to help her. Think think think. I know! (Inside) Walden: If I know what kind of animal she is, I'll know how to help her. Let's see. "Bellyachus Magackius"? No. "Hollerapotamus"? No. "Squawkasaurus"? No. Aha! It's a rare giant Goo Goo! "The giant Goo Goo is always happy and smiling"- Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: She doesn't seem too happy to me. "except when it's far from home." That's it! I'll take the Goo Goo home and she'll cheer up. (Outside) Goo Goo: *Crying* Walden: Tell me, giant Goo Goo, would you like me to take you home? Goo Goo: Home? Walden: Yes. Where do you live? Goo Goo: *Sniffles, trumpeting sobs* Walden: No no, don't cry. I'm gonna bring you home. Goo Goo: *Sobs louder causing wind to whoosh* *Hoopty-horn toots* Goo Goo: *Stops sobbing* Oh! Walden: You stopped crying when you heard the horn. Hmm. *Inhales, tooting horn* Goo Goo: Ahh. Walden: Aha! You like the sound of my hoopty-horn. *Inhales, tooting horn, stops* Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: *Tooting horn, inhales* Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: *Tooting horn* (Later) Walden: *Tooting horn slower* Whew. I'm glad you enjoy my playing, Goo Goo, but I can't just keep hooptying all day. Goo Goo: Home? *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: Think think think. I know. I'll ask Widget for help. Come on, giant Goo Goo. Let's go for a walk. *Tooting horn* (Widget's workshop) Walden: *Tooting horn* Widget: Huh? Walden: *Tooting horn, stops* Widget: Yikes. What in the world is that? Walden: *Panting* It's a giant.. Goo Goo, and.. I'm in a bit of a fix. You see, every time I stop playing my hoopty-horn, she starts to- Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: I was wondering if you could play for a while so I could take a rest. Widget: Gee, I would, Walden, but I don't know how to play the hoopty-horn. Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* Walden: *Tooting horn* Widget: I've got an idea! Just keep playing, Walden. I'll be right back. Walden: *Continues tooting* Widget: *Hammering and drilling* (Later) Walden: *Tooting horn slower* Widget: Ta dah! Walden: What is it? Widget: Why, it's my Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000! Give me your hoopty-horn, if you please. *Winding* Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Air bling, tooting horn* Walden: Eureka! Widget, you're a genius! Widget: *Chuckles* Aw, shucks. Walden: Now that we solved that problem, we have to find out where this Goo Goo lives. Widget: Hey, I've got a map of Wuzzleburg right here. Walden: Yes yes yes. Look at this map, Goo Goo. Can you tell us where you live? Goo Goo: Home. Widget: Home? But that's just an empty lot, Walden. There's nothing there. Walden: Oh, well. Maybe we should just start walking through town and see if anyone recognizes her. (Wuzzleburg Streets) Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Tooting horn* Walden: Anybody lose a Goo Goo!? Giant Goo Goo right here! Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Continues tooting horn* Walden: Giant Goo Goo right here!! (Grassy field) Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Continues tooting horn* Walden: Anybody lose a Goo Goo!?!? Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Wow wow, everyone! Wanna play a game of kickety-kick ball? Wow! Who's that? Walden: She's a giant Goo Goo. Widget: Yeah, and we're trying to bring her home, but we don't know where she lives. Wubbzy: She really likes music, huh? Maybe she likes kickety-kick ball. Walden: Not now, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Hi, Goo Goo. My name is Wubbzy. Goo Goo: Yabby? Wubbzy: Close enough. Wanna play kickety-kick ball with me? Goo Goo: ..? Wubbzy: It's really fun. Watch. *Bouncing ball* Goo Goo: Goo goo! Goo goo! Wubbzy & Goo Goo: *Bouncing ball* Wubbzy: That's it. *Giggles* Good one. Walden: Wubbzy, just be careful. Wubbzy: Now you try it. Walden: No, Wubbzy, I don't think- Goo Goo: Ah! Ah! Ah!! Walden: Uh-oh! Widget: Look out! Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Tooting horn* Goo Goo: *CRASH, trumpeting sobs* Widget: Aw, it's okay. I can fix the machine. Don't know about this horn, though. Walden: *Gasps* Oh, no! My hoopty-horn! *Inhales, horn bleats* *Note cracking, falls into pieces* *Horn belches* Walden: My poor little hoopty-horn. Oh! It's ruined! Wubbzy: Gee, I'm sorry, Walden. Goo Goo: *Trumpeting sobs* *Trumpeting fanfare, applause* Goo Goo: Home! Home! Home!! Walden: It's not an empty lot after all. The circus is in town. Goo Goo: Home! Mother & Father Goo Goo: Baby Goo Goo! Widget: Now those are giant Goo Goos. Walden: No wonder she only says Goo Goo. She's just a baby. Mother Goo Goo: Oh, we were so worried. How did you find her? Walden: She found me. I was practicing my hoopty-horn, and- Mother Goo Goo: *Gasps* Oh, my! You're hoopt is pooped. Father Goo Goo: Here, take one of ours. Walden: On, no. I couldn't. Father Goo Goo: Don't worry, we have plenty. Goo Goo: *Tooting horn* Walden: *Inhales, tooting horn* Father Goo Goo: Not bad. Why don't you join us for a song? (Inside circus tent) *Circus music playing* Performers & animals: *Playing instruments* Mother & Father Goo Goo: *Tooting horns* Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000: *Tooting horn* Purple seals: *Tooting horns* Cyan performers: *Tooting horns* Walden: *Inhales, TOOT'* Crowd: *Cheering and applauding* Walden: Now that's music to my ears. end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006